The invention relates to compressor systems. More particularly, the invention relates to systems having refrigerant/oil separators.
Refrigerant compressors come in a wide variety of configurations and are used in a wide variety of applications. Exemplary configurations include various screw-type compressors, scroll-type compressors, and reciprocating compressors. Exemplary applications include use in refrigeration systems, air conditioning systems, heat pump systems, chiller systems, and the like. Typical applications involve closed-loop systems.
Compressor lubrication may be important to control heating and wear. The lubricant (oil) may also help seal the compressor working element(s) relative to the housing and/or each other. There is a tendency for oil to become entrained in the refrigerant as the refrigerant passes through the compressor. For system efficiency, it is desirable to separate this oil from the compressed refrigerant before the compressed refrigerant is passed to downstream system components (e.g., condensers, expansion devices, evaporators, and the like).
A variety of refrigerant/oil separator systems exist. Exemplary systems return separated oil to the compressor. Exemplary systems are pressure driven, returning the oil to suction or near-suction conditions or up to near-discharge conditions.
Sound suppression has also been an important consideration in compressor design. Many forms of compressor mufflers have been proposed.